


Grumpy Monsters and Heart Attacks

by Spacepotato5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex can't resist Maggie's pout, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Grumpy Maggie, Maggie loves her anyway, SO MUCH FLUFF, alex is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacepotato5/pseuds/Spacepotato5
Summary: Alex Danvers wakes up needing the toilet but finds she can't move. Her adorable Girlfriend has trapped her with her cuddles. Did I mention that Maggie is NOT a morning person?





	1. The Grumpy Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best to make sure there is no mistakes, enjoy!

It was currently 6:00 am in the Danvers/Sawyer apartment 

 

Alex Danvers had just woken up needing to go the toilet, but had realised that she couldn't move. 

 

No it's not because the clock is telling her that it's far too early to be awake on her day off or because she is too tired, She physically cannot move.

 

Her adorable, (no matter how many times Maggie says she's not) Small, cuddle monster of a girlfriend is currently sleeping half on Alex.

 

Alex had woken up to a face full of Maggie's hair, Her arms wrapped around her stomach and their legs intertwined. If it wasn't for the fact she was really badly needing the toilet she would of just went back to sleep but that was sadly not the case.

 

Alex knew that Maggie was not a morning person. The Detective hated mornings, especially if she is waking far too early on her day off. And the time that the clock is showing, is practically telling her she is going to have one grumpy but nevertheless cute Detective very soon.

 

"Babe" Alex says while moving hair out of her face.

 

"Baby" She try's again, but Maggie is still fast asleep.

 

"Maaagie!" Alex says this time while shaking Maggie a little bit. Maggie just held on tighter and moving to hide her face in the crook of Alex's neck. 

 

"Uhh Maggie I really need a pee" She mutters while trying to shift Maggie over a bit. Still not getting any type of response She kisses Maggie on the cheek and much to her relief, Maggie mutters something that sounded like a whiny "stop" but just falls back asleep. 

 

"Come on!! I'm going to pee myself" Alex whispers loudly while shaking Maggie "Please move over Baby, I really need to pee badly!" Alex huffs while kissing Maggie's forehead and pushing her over bit by bit.

 

After what felt like hours Maggie rolled off of Alex. "Yes!!" Alex all but shouts. Alex rolls out of bed and practically runs to the bathroom.

 

After relieving herself, Alex decides to go back to bed, after all it is her day off.

 

As she walks back into her room, she abruptly stops. "You have got to be kidding me!!" Alex shouts grumbling under her breath about "how she was gone for less than 2 minutes" and "This is a Queen sized bed, how can someone so small take up so much space!!" 

 

Alex shakes her head with a little laugh and walks towards her bed, sitting on the edge staring at her adorable koala like Detective. 

 

Alex knows there is no way she is going to be able to sleep after being up for almost 30 minutes, so she decides to try wake Maggie up

 

"Hey Mags, you gonna wake up?" She whispers will rubbing her back. Maggie was currently laying on her stomach right in the centre of the bed with her head on the pillows facing in the opposite direction. "Come on bed hogger" Alex whines while rolling Maggie over onto her back. 

 

Alex can't help but stare at her girlfriend. She may hog the bed, but she is beautiful, even with her hair all messed up from rolling around throughout the night. 

 

Alex can't help but give her girlfriend a little peck on the lips this making Maggie roll away from her facing the opposite direction with her arms over her face.

 

Alex laughs while saying "Maggie you not going to give your girl some love?" All she hears in response is faint snores. "Mags come on, I'm lonely" She says while moving further onto the bed, turning Her girlfriend onto her back again and straddling Maggie's hips to prevent her from moving away again.

 

Alex starts pecking Maggie on the lips and cheeks, laughing when Maggie starts to try move away. "Maaaggiee" Alex says in a sing song voice while continuing her attack.

 

Maggie now half awake, blindly gives Alex a palm to the face while muttering, "I will push you off the fucking bed if you do not let me sleep" Alex just laughs and pins Maggie's hand above her head and continues to kiss Maggie all over her face.

 

"Alex I Swea- THAT'S IT IM DONE!!" Maggie huffs while managing to free herself from Alex's grasp and pushing her off the bed. Maggie rolls over and pulls the covers over her head happy on falling back asleep. 

 

"Maaags" Alex says in a baby voice while getting up.

 

"ALEXANDRA DANVERS LET ME SLEEP!" Maggie shouts from inside her human burrito.

 

Maggie doesn't hear any reply or sounds so she just assumes Alex has gone to watch some Tv and closes her eyes. But little did she know she was in for a rude awakening.

 

Alex walks to the bottom of the bed and grabs the duvet pulling it off the bed, leaving Maggie in just her boxers and Alex's orange T-shirt. Alex laughs while a now cold and wide awake Maggie squeals and lunges for Alex.

 

"DANVERS!! That's it, you are dead" Maggie screams while chasing Alex around the living room, through the kitchen and back to the bedroom where Alex runs around to the opposite side of the bed trying to put distance between her and a grumpy Maggie Sawyer. 

 

Maggie jumps over the bed catching Alex off guard who clearly forgot that there wasn't anything stopping Maggie from going across the bed to get her. Maggie pulls Alex onto the bed and jumps on her pining her hands above her head. "I surrender!!" Alex squeals while trying to push her girlfriend off. 

 

"Nope, that's not good enough" Maggie says tutting, Tilting her head to the side. "But... Maggieee!!" Alex says with a pout.

 

"Sorry Danvers but that cute little pout of yours is not going to work today, You woke me up early on my day off" Maggie states while looking down at Alex with a little smile while she still pouts and squirms.

 

"Now Alex are you going to let me sleep?" Maggie questioned. Alex thought for a moment before saying "what's in it for me?" Alex said with a smirk

 

Maggie groans and rolls off of Alex, dramatically collapsing into the bed. "Babe, why can't I just sleep" Maggie moans pouting. Alex kisses her and when she gets a laugh, she starts to attack her with kisses again, but this time she also tickles Maggie.

 

By the time Alex had stopped, she was laying on top of Maggie, Both of them out of breath from laughing. 

 

"I love you Maggie" Alex whispers with a loving smile

 

"Well...since you love me, will you let me sleep?" Alex laughs and smiles lovingly at her "okay grumpy, why don't I go get us some breakfast while you sleep some more." 

 

"Okay that sounds good" With that Alex got off of Maggie and picked up the covers and waited for Maggie to lay down. When Maggie was all wrapped up in her human burrito again, she started to walk out the room to get changed.

 

"Alex?" Alex stopped walking and turned around "yeah?" 

 

"I love you too" Alex smiled and walked out the room, leaving her girlfriend to sleep.


	2. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie get's revenge on Alex. Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my best as always to make sure there is no mistakes but i may of missed some. Enjoy!

After a long day of watching movies and sleeping, They decided to get an early night.

 

Alex was in the bathroom brushing her teeth getting ready for bed while Maggie was in bed. But that wasn't the case, Maggie decided to get revenge on Alex. After all, Alex did wake her up far too early on her day off.

 

She was standing outside the bathroom behind the corner of the wall that led to the bedroom. Waiting for the ever so innocent Agent Danvers to appear.

 

Alex would walk out and round the corner expecting to see her soft girlfriend in bed reading over some case files or laying down staring at the ceiling, waiting for cuddles.

 

But of course, as she was about to learn. Her tiny girlfriend was actually a little shit when she wanted to be, just like Alex was that morning. Maggie leaped out of her hiding spot scaring her girlfriend enough to make her release a muffled scream as she jumped out of her skin. 

 

While Alex was trying to work out what had just happened to her. Maggie was doubled over laughing so hard she had to grab her stomach and wipe away tears. 

 

"What... just... happened... Danvers?" Maggie managed to get out in between taking big breaths of oxygen, trying to regain control of her lungs.

 

"Was that a scream, I just heard from the big bad scary Agent Danvers?" 

 

By this point Alex snapped out of her daze and stopped clutching her chest in shock and immediately responded with an unconvincing "uh, no?, I don't know what you are talking about Sawyer." That just sent Maggie into another wave of laughter.

 

"Magggie, you could have given me a heart attack. How is this funny?" Alex replied exaggerating with a big pout on her face.

 

Maggie saw the pout and calmed herself down walking over to Alex, kissing her pout and whispering in her ear "Don't worry Agent Danvers, nobody will find out that I scared you enough to give you a heart attack" 

 

"Maggie you didn't scare meee" Alex replied moaning like a 5-year-old. Anyone would think she was pathetic if it weren't for the wide smile Alex was currently sporting on her face. "Sure Danvers. Tell that to the scream I heard" Maggie responded with her adorable dimples on show. 

 

"I didn- okay, maybe I did scream a little, but it wasn't that bad!" Alex said pulling Maggie into her chest. "Sure Danvers" Maggie chuckled, smirking. 

 

"You can't tell anyone Sawyer" Alex said with a slightly nervous tone. If word got out that Alex got a fright from her tiny girlfriend jumping out on her. She would never hear the end of it from Winn. That's all she needs, her adopted little brother having something to use against her. 

 

"I don't know, babe. I was kinda hoping that you would give me a grenade? Then I would be quiet forever" 

 

Maggie did not notice Alex playing along with her game. "Really, that's all it would take to keep you silent Mags?" Alex said instantly picking up on the detective's game. 

 

'Two can play at this game' Alex thought. 

 

"Yes that-" 

 

Maggie couldn't even finish her sentence as she was all ready being thrown onto the bed with Alex straddling her hips. "What you doing Ally?" Maggie says, trying to squirm out of the agent's grip instantly failing as the agents strength was no match for hers.

 

"Awww baby did you really think I would give you a highly dangerous grenade?" Alex says smirking. "Uh, yes because if you don't, I'll tell Winn about the scream" Maggie replied looking very confused. 

 

'What had she said wrong? Why is this amusing to Alex?'.

 

Seeing the confusion in Maggie's expression Alex smirk gets bigger and she says "I'm not giving you a grenade Mags" Maggie just looks even more confused now and reply's voice full of humour and confusion "Oh well Danvers. Be ready to lose that Badass reputation, then!" Alex laughs.

 

"I don't think so" Alex says, lifting up her hands and starting to slowly move them towards Maggie's stomach. "Alex what are you doing?" Maggie says desperately squirming "Aleeex. Babe. I'm sorry, please don-" her words were cut off by her screams of laughter.

 

"Huh? Sorry babe never heard what you said." Alex says voice full of laughter. And hands tickling Maggie's sides.

 

"Alex! I... Won't...Tell... Anyone." Maggie says between big breaths. Alex stops her attack on her girlfriend and says "exactly what I thought babe" Maggie playfully glares at her girlfriend. "Ha-ha very funny Danvers" voice full of sarcasm. 

 

Alex just replied by giving her a soft kiss and rolling off of her, bringing Maggie into her chest and pulling the covers over them. 

 

Maggie snuggled close to Alex mumbling, "will you at least let me borrow your Alien gun sometime as a sorry for waking me up early this morning and not letting me have a grenade?" Maggie says showing her biggest pout that could rival Kara's. 

 

"Sure babe, Go to sleep now Mags." Alex says kissing her forehead and pulling her closer.

 

"I love you Danvers" 

 

"I love you too Sawyer, even though you nearly gave me a heart attack" Alex says smiling 

 

"You give me heart attacks all the time. Like damn Danvers you look hot in your DEO gear" Maggie cheekily reply's. 

 

"That was cheesy Sawyer" Alex laughs half asleep.

 

"Shut up Danvers, you made me like this" 

 

"Guilty" Alex says just before her and Maggie both fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined and the thoughts of the earlier events playing on their minds lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally going to be another One shot but i realised i could change some parts of it and make it Maggie's revenge! If you got any prompts, feel free to comment them or ask me on Tumblr and I'll see what i can do. I'm sure I'll make a fic dedicated to any prompts.
> 
> Tumblr - spacepotato5

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you got any prompts for future one shots, then feel free to comment them.


End file.
